


The Roleplayers Game

by Tasha_and_Patterson



Category: Blindspot (TV), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_and_Patterson/pseuds/Tasha_and_Patterson
Summary: Rich walked into the labs huffing slightly as he sat next to Patterson. "D&D Beyond " was all he said as he pulled out a small tablet and pulled up his own character from the app they used for his and Patterson's campaign for D&D."Updating Kiri i suppose " the blonde called as she turned her eyes to a computer screen to go back to a case they were solving."Yeah and you finding up miss tall and scary pale angel " Rich said poking fun at the blonde.





	The Roleplayers Game

Rich walked into the labs huffing slightly as he sat next to Patterson. "D&D Beyond " was all he said as he pulled out a small tablet and pulled up his own character from the app they used for his and Patterson's campaign for D&D.

"Updating Kiri i suppose " the blonde called as she turned her eyes to a computer screen to go back to a case they were solving.

"Yeah and you finding up miss tall and scary pale angel " Rich said poking fun at the blonde. The agent couldn't help but chuckle ; yeah Yasha was a bit pale and a bit tall and a bit standoffish , but she wasn't always scary well to her at least.

"Well Matt said he wanted everything ready by tonight so we can play "Patterson said as she simply fiddled with her tablet and tried to crack more of the drive Roman had given Jane , though the tattooed women sometimes didn't seem like Jane and more like a stranger to herself or like she didn't know them. 

 

Patterson groaned she truly hated not being able to solve puzzles or figure out things that could help one of her friends but the blonde jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"We should go the game will start in 30 minutes and plus Reade looks like he is about to jump at you for working so hard again Pepermint Patty " Rich said holding out his hand. The blonde smiled , she had to laugh at herself cause 2 years ago she would rather quiet this job then ever call Rich a great friend , or even consider him a friend , more or less play Dungeons and Dragons with him. 

"Let's go Rich I think it's time for a bit of relaxing while rolling some dice and eating take out food" Patterson joked as she grabbed her jacket and purse in trade of her lab coat. 

"I think it's best to take a cab cause knowing Taliesin we will be drinking tonight" Rich said opening the door for his blonde friend as the pair grabbed a cab and a quick bite to eat. 

"Great you two are here now let's start this should be interesting since we left off at a good spot" Taliesin said as he sat next to Patterson and the group for their D&D Beyond tablets out. 

"So where we left off ; The Mighty Nein were heading to Labenda Swamp in search of why this Safehouse wasn't responding to The Gentalman and in your desperate search you found a young little bird folk where she revealed her name as Kiri and was lost and almost eaten by a giant fucking Alligator. And saving her she seemed to be a good companion so you kept her though short after you arrived to the safehouse where you sent Nott to go check it out and that is where we left off. What would you all like to do " Matt said as he started the game off and the party glanced at each other. 

"I want to fluff Kiri's feathers cause shes so cute and Jester wants them to be the best of friends. " said a brunette as hummed softly. 

Rich smiled and copied the brunette's accent the best he could and said "the best of friends " as he made a soft clicking noise and clocked his neck. 

Patterson huffed and said in a heavy Scandinavian accent "this bird is going to be a pain but there is something I just don trust." 

"Yes Yasha i do agree but let's just see how it plays out and if she makes a wrong move we'll kill her" Taliesin said in his little voice for Molly. 

"Nott did you find anything down there "a man who was sitting across from Patterson said in a slight german accent. 

"Not yet Caleb but it recks of fish down here" Sam said doing his best female voice impression. 

"What do we want to do cause what if what ever that is down there is what's cutting off the safehouse from the Gentalmen " Caleb asked the group. 

"Let's just wait it out and when they come back we'll kill them" Patterson said look over at Taliesin as the blonde gave a small summery of what the two had whispered to each other. 

"That may come sooner than planned these fish things just came out of a pool and are eating something " Nott whispered through this think she and Caleb had. 

"Wait for us and hide tell we get down there Nott" Caleb said as he turned the party and said "let's go there are these fish things eating down there." 

Laura gasped and cried "OH NO THERECEATING NOTT." 

"Eating Nott" Rich copied as he explained that Kiri had pretended to faint to the ground. 

"No no there not eating Nott but we will have to fight these fish things so can we please just go" Caleb said as he rolled his eyes. 

"Kiri should stay here no need to bring a kid and scar her for life at this point" a man said in a deep Texan voice. 

"And let's take a brake there and when we get back ; let the fun begin " Matt said as they all took a deep breath and sighed. 

"Damn I love Kiri. Rich how did you come up with her personality she is just the cutest " Laura said laughing softly. 

"I can name a few inspirations" Patterson said patting her co worker on the back. 

"Yup Patterson helped me and Kiri is kinda based on my personality and some others I know as well" Rich explained as he and Patterson got a text message from Reade. 

 

"Aww no do you have to leave again and this is only Rich's second game and we were just cursed by Lady Brairwood last game we haven't even seen that play out yet" a ginger haired woman said , who Rich thinks name is Marisha , as she walked over to the group. 

"No our just our boss , who you know is Assistant Director Reade , just sent a text that Weller , I've told ya'll about him , that he's still in the same condition and now Jane is back in the hospital as well " Patterson explained as she paraphrased the long text message. 

 

"And that's just a short summary of it and I had no clue Reade could type so much" Rich said as he and Patterson chuckled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come but I am still trying to figure this cite out but I will have another one up 
> 
> Sorry this had so much dialogue it's a bit hard to describe playing and RPG without lots of talking since you have to say what you are doing. And I am planning out my other stories I just want the plots just right and I have so many ideas for all of them that I can't decide which I like best for the plot line so I thought this would be a nice filler but at first I wanted to post it to my Quotev but thought ya'll may like it a bit better and plus it combines my two favorite things Blindspot and Critical Role and just pretend that when they went for brake that it was like 2 hours cause we all know that is what really happens in the show.


End file.
